El corazón de un angel
by Naomi Kobayashi
Summary: Otoño... una estacion, un recuerdo, una herida que tarda en sanar Solo es una pequeña introduccion, pero les digo que esta va a ser una buena historia.
1. Introducción: Otoño

**El corazón de un ángel**

Introducción: otoño de recuerdos 

Año 2001

Otoño...

Aquella estación, le traía tantos recuerdos. Esa figura perdida a la luz de la luna, aquel cabello azulino, la piel blanquecina, el néctar de sus dulces labios, casi todo ya era una leyenda, un sueño.

Tan lejano a la realidad que hoy en día vivía, tan lejano a este día mitigante, lleno de dolor y casi con imperceptibles gotas de amor, cariño, comprensión. Imperceptible, si, eso era. Nadia percibía su constante busca de amor, cariño, refugió, nadie. Así también era ignorado el desamparo que estaba sufriendo su alma, al no encontrarlo, al no volverlo haber.

En su corazón una espina clavada, una gran herida se habría, no dejándola ser, no dejándola estar, no dejándola vivir!

Lagrimas, cientos y miles de atesoradas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos rozados, recordando aquella ultima caricia, junto a su voz.

"Tsuki wo miru tabi omoi dase!(1)"

Y su grito desamparado de llanto y dolor, retumbando en el lugar, con el sonido de las olas de fondo

"Sumpa kita (2)"

Allí su mente se nublo y sus recuerdos se borraron por un breve instante en el que pereció sumisa, mas se recupero llorando nuevamente.

Nada podía hacer, no pertenecía aquí, ella lo savia y las cosas allí arriba eran mucho mas complicadas, además de un sitio inexplorado para ella, tampoco el pertenecía a ella.

Su corazón comenzó a llenarse de cólera, de un suppai (3) mortal para su ser, algo que ella no podría detener, mas alguien que la observaba intranquilo lo haría, tendría que bajar, vencer obstáculos, pero de todas maneras lo haría, por que el debía proteger al ser amado.

Continuara...

Palabras en japones:

(1)¡Recuérdame cada vez que veas la luna!

(2) Te lo prometo

(3) ácido

Gracias por leer (si es que lo hicieron)! Si es así, por favor manden reweis!


	2. Chapter 2

**_El corazón de un ángel_**

_C_ap_itulo 1: Memorias de un primer encuentro._

Su mente divago, entre este espacio y alguno lejano, de otro tiempo.

Los recuerdos se le agolparon en la memoria, que paulatinamente los iba revisando, recordando su tacto, su aroma, su esencia y tal vez el primer encuentro...

Sí, el primero de muchos otros...

La luz de la luna iluminando su bella y esbelta figura en el marco de la ventana, su peculiar sonrisa y ese toque de no sé que que siempre la invadía a ella, solo a ella.

Era, por aquel entonces, una fresca jovencita de apenas unos 14 años, la cual pese a las tragedias aun savia sonreír y admirar la belleza de este inhumano mundo.

Madura para su edad, envidiada por su madre gracias a su peculiar belleza, había aprendido a sobrevivir sin la constancia de cariño que cualquier ser humano hubiera necesitado, aun así admirando lo poco que la vida le havia dado, y agradeciéndole a esta por su fortuna.

Tamao Tamamura, era sin duda, una chica viviendo en la falsedad de las personas, trasmitiendo amor y recibiendo por lo contrario odio, engaños y rechazos.

Y ahí sentada en la ventana de su mente se encontraba ella, recordando ese momento en que él había entrado a su pequeña y hasta ahora insignificante vida.

La falsa tranquilidad de su vida fue rota cuando esa noche, en la que en las demás casas se respiraba un aire angelical y armonioso, sin duda muy parecida a las demás se decía a sí misma al sonar las 12 campanadas feliz año nuevo, mientras vislumbraba una peculiar figura cruzando el cielo estrellado.

Y ahí es donde las puertas de la ventana de su mente se sierran y las luces de la inconsciencia se apagan, para despertar de aquel mundo al cual sin duda le gustaría regresar, ya que si fuera por ella viviría de los recuerdos y no de la vida cotidiana, en la cual no consigue olvidarlo, ni repelerlo.

Continuara...

Se que me he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero la verdad es que mi idea de este fic era otra, pero como se le cambiaba el aire con la que queria tratar la historia la adapte a esto. Otro problema es que me da mucha pereza siempre seguir una serie, pero prometo actualizar mas continuamente y hacer los capitulos mas largos, ya que este suena sin duda a muy corto.

Desde ya muchas gracias a los reviews de: F-LoVeR, Andrea Nefisto, Fallen Angel Angst, los cuales valoro mucho!

Sayoonara Mata Ne

Naomi Kobayashi


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III

Flash back

31 de diciembre de 1998 11:56 PM

"Gracias por llamarme por teléfono Anna"  
"No lo agradezcas, sabes que estamos en casa de Manta y él paga las cuentas asi que no hay problema, además, que estarías asiendo si ahora no estuvieras hablando conmigo"  
"Estaría echada en mi cama, esperando que suenen las 12 campanadas para luego irme a dormir"  
"Es una pena que no hayas podido venir con nosotros Tamao" hablo fríamente, como era su costumbre, aunque bajo aquel tono peculiar de la rubia, la rosada noto un poco de lastima.  
"Ya sabes Anna... Mi mamá se llevo a Papá de viaje, y tengo que quedarme a cuidar la casa de noche" suspiro triste viendo los 50 segundos que quedaban para las 12 "Si quieren pasen mas tarde por casa, solo toquen el timbre y listo"  
"Pero tu no estarás dormida Tamao?"  
"Si, pero seguro me despierto, sabes que no me vendría mal un poco de compañía"  
"Como quieras, faltan 10 segundos"  
"9"  
"8"  
"7"  
"6"  
"5"  
"4"  
"3"  
"2"  
"1"  
"Feliz año nuevo Anna"  
"Igualmente Tamao"  
"Bueno deséaselos de mi parte a los demás si? Nos vemos, que deben estar esperando para brindar" y sin esperar ningún saludo de su interlocutor corto.  
Se acomodo en el marco de la ventana y tomo una copa que se encontraba en una cómoda cercana.  
"Bueno querida Tamao, otro año... Y él ultimo que estarás en esta casa... Salud" brindo con ella misma.  
La pequeña brisa que había movía sutilmente sus cabellos, despeinándolos en el acto, lagrimas se mezclaron con alguno de ellos, provocadas por tanto desasosiego en aquella alma.  
Y aunque la noche caía espléndida, para ella todo se desvaneció y al abrir los ojos por un instante una luz parpadeante invadió el cielo, solo por un minuto.  
Creyó que era una estrella fugaz, pero jamás esperaría la verdad que le seria revelada.

"Cuando la noche caiga, las lagrimas clamen en silencio y el eterno infinito de las almas se desquebraje en el tiempo, los angeles caerán, y con ellos, los sueños cual salidos de capullos, existirán nuevamente, ya que después de todo la ley de la vida es dispar, como quita da y como da quita"


End file.
